Lemon Tea: Pita Ten la espiral descendente
by Faker Faux
Summary: Sueños rotos, humillación, celos, sexo, lujuria y muerte se unen para traer desgracias a lo que pudo ser una existencia feliz para Misha y todos los que la rodean... Gore/Violencia/Drama/Lemon --Parte de la serie Lemon Tea--


**Señal de advertencia:**

"Fue la mejor al final. Vio la verdad de la naturaleza humana y al mismo tiempo vio su propia naturaleza…"

Tres días han pasado desde que Misha resucito. Todo parece un sueño para la aun aprendiz de ángel que no ha desperdiciado el tiempo(a su manera) desde que volvió del olvido.

"Kotaro.. ¿me dejas acompañarte al colegio de esta forma-su?" le dijo Misha a Kotaro con una gran sonrisa.

"¿No se por que me lo preguntas? si ya vamos a llegar y te tengo encima de mi desde que salimos para acá." Kotaro hablaba malhumorado y con dificultad al tener que aguantar todo el peso del ángel de cabello rosa.

"jeh jeh jeh, no se ¿Por qué pones esa cara Kotaro?, si Shia me dijo que estabas muy preocupado por mi cuando no estaba y que una vez te vio viendo mi foto todo un día-su"

"¡Heeee!.. yo no.. ¡yo no haría eso!" Kotaro se ruborizo bastante. "¡Anda, ya bájate de mi espalda!, no quiero que me vean llegar así al colegio"

"Kotarou te quiero muuucho-su" Misha dejo de abrazar a Kotaro y en ese instante sintió una voz detrás de ella.

"¡Misha no abraces así a..!, ¡ha!.. ¿no se para que me molesto en decirlo? si igual lo haces siempre." Koboshi Uematsu miraba a Misha con una cara que combinaba con su malestar.

"Buenos días Kotarou". Koboshi saludaba a Kotarou cuando en ese momento…

"¡Angel de mis sueños!.." grito muy fuerte desde atrás de Uematsu una voz enérgica.

"Mi Angel, ¿Te anda molestando la parodia de niña llamada Koboshi?" Hiroshi Mitarai miraba con un gesto malévolo a Koboshi desde el interior de su larga Limosina.

"¡Ven!, ¡bájate y dímelo cara a cara a ver si te atreves!" Koboshi se estaba acercando dispuesta a meterse a la limosina de Hiroshi para darle una golpiza, cuando de repente…

"Buenos días a todos" saludo Takashi Ayanokoji, mejor conocido como "Ten". "Tan temprano en la mañana y ya estas fastidiando Mitarai"

"¡Ten!, mi archienemigo, hoy no dejare que me ganes en la clase. Como sucesor de la familia Mitarai yo…" --¡Hermano!--Lo interrumpió una voz femenina desde adentro de la limosina.

"¡No molestes a Ten o si no te las veras conmigo!" le dijo su hermana Kaoru en tono amenazador.

"¡Ayanokoji buenos días! " Kaoru aparto la cara de su hermano de la ventana de la limosina con un brusco movimiento de su mano. "Estas invitado a mi casa, hoy voy a dar un gran banquete y desde luego estas invitado"

"¿Banquete?, Kaoru que yo sepa hoy no esta planeado una celebración en nuestra casa" le dijo Hiroshi a su hermana llevándose la mano derecha a sus lentes.

"¿TE PUEDES CALLAR?, ¿no ves que para Ayanokoji se le puede celebrar cualquier día?" Kaouru le hablaba a su hermano con una cara que causaba temor.

"¿No se por que pierdes el tiempo buscando a Ayanokoji?, para el la única que le interesa es ese espíritu maligno que contamina la casa de mi amada Misha y además…". La ventana de la limosina subió y se podían escuchar gritos y golpes desde la limosina de vidrios ahumados.

De un brusco movimiento la puerta de la limosina se abrió y Hiroshi cayó en el piso todo golpeado.

"Gracias por tomarte la molestia Kaoru" Koboshi le dijo a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

"Jeh jeh jeh, a Hiro lo han golpeado mucho-su" le dijo Misha a Kotaro que contemplaba la escena con una fría pasividad.

"¿No te da vergüenza Mitarai?, ¿acaso esta es la forma de comportarse de un sucesor de familia?". Ten lo miraba por encima del hombro mientras le hablaba. "Vamos Kotaro, no perdamos mas el tiempo ante el. Tenemos que llegar a clase." Ten, Koboshi, Kotaro y Misha se alejaron del golpeado Hiroshi.

La limosina donde hace poco viajaba Hiroshi siguió de largo dejando una nube de polvo que lo envolvió casi por completo.

Después de que Kotaro, Ten y Koboshi llegaron a clase, el día corrió como de costumbre y sin la presencia de Hiroshi, que al parecer decidió no ir a clase a ultimo minuto.

"¿No es raro?, Mitarai se dirigía también a clase y no se presento en todo el día" Koboshi le decía a Kotaro el cual no la escuchaba como si aquello que dijo fuera un comentario insignificante.

"Es mejor así" dijo Ten con su cabeza recostada en sus manos "a mi la verdad me parece que es alguien que esta de sobra en nuestras vidas y la verdad desde que el llego no tengo un día sin que me lleve una molestia por su culpa."

"Kotaro.. ¿nos vamos a casa-su?" dijo Misha asomándose desde afuera del salón de clases.

"Misha ten cuidado que no te vean los demás, no quiero que me vuelvan a regañar como la otra vez" Kotaro hablaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"Pero kotaro ya termino la clase" Misha lo miraba afligida como si esperara una respuesta brusca de parte de Kotaro.

"Bien vámonos" Kotaro recogió sus libros en su bolso e igualmente lo siguieron Koboshi y Ten.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Misha, Shia la ex-aprendiz de demonio estaba limpiando la casa y en ese momento Nya, el demonio con forma de gato le hablo con cara de aburrimiento: "entonces esta es la vida que llevan los humanos, ¡pero que aburrido!, extraño los días en que causaba el mal y me deleitaba con el sufrimiento humano"

"Nya no digas eso, no se puede llegar a ser feliz a costa del sufrimiento de los demás"

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Siempre fuiste una aprendiz defectuosa y muy acostumbrada a las personas. No sabes el placer que da el ver la cara de sufrimiento de los humanos, no conoces lo divertido que es hacer el mal."

"Nya yo no podría hacerle el mal a los humanos después de conocer a mis amigos: Koboshi, Ten, Kotaro y a Misha"

"Misha no es humana, ¿no recuerdas que el peor enemigo de nosotros los demonios son los ángeles?" Nya le miraba con enfado.

"Yo no lo creo, yo pienso que si los demonios y los ángeles se pusieran a conversar todos seriamos felices"

"Ja ja ja jah , Shia ¿desde cuando eres tan buena para contar chistes?. Todos estos años de enseñanza veo que se han ido a la basura.

Tu te engañas a ti misma viviendo de esta forma tan alejada de la realidad."

"¿Realidad dices?"

"Así es, la verdad es que tu no tienes amigos y nadie te ha querido ni te querrá. Si le das mucha confianza a estos humanos ellos te traicionaran por que la verdad es que para ti la amistad no existe, tu destino es la soledad, el vivir por el resto de tus días en la mas absoluta soledad."

"Nya si eso es verdad, entonces ¿por que me acompañas?"

"No te equivoques Shia, yo soy tu maestro y creo que sabes bien que fue lo que te enseñe."

"Por favor Nya, no quiero volver a escuchar esas cosas." Shia tenía los ojos a punto de llorar

"¿No quieres escuchar que?, ahh te refieres a cosas como: adonde quiera que vayas siempre encontraras enemigos, si un enemigo se va otro ocupara su lugar, los humanos son seres hipócritas y superficialitas por tal motivo no aceptaran nunca a alguien que sea diferente a ellos."

"Nya no mas.."

"Mientras mejor trates a los demás ellos te trataran peor, los amigos no son para todos y la gran mayoría de la gente será hostil contigo, el que confía en los demás será traicionado cuando mas los necesite, la amistad es una relación de conveniencia mutua donde el que se descuide será apuñalado por la espalda."

"¡Nya basta!" Shia cayó de rodillas llorando. "No quiero volver a estar sola, me duele.. me dolería no tener a nadie con quien hablar, nadie que me abrace y me diga que soy su amiga"

"¡Shia!" Nya la miraba con mucha rabia. "No hay nada de malo con estar solo. Es el débil el que necesita de la compañía de los demás para poder suplir la falta de fuerza para vivir."

Shia dejo de llorar y desde el suelo vio a Nya observándole como si esperara una respuesta de su parte.

"Conmigo va a ser diferente, y-yo voy a disfrutar de la vida en compañía de mis amigos ya no estaré sola." Shia se mostraba algo desafiante al decir esto ante Nya.

"Aunque estés rodeada de supuestos amigos, tu estas sola y no solo eso, quien sueña despierto todo el tiempo puede chocar muy duro contra la realidad." Nya aparto la vista de Shia y se fue a la sala.

"Nya voy a sacar la basura ya vuelvo" Shia se seco las lagrimas y fue a buscar la bolsa de la basura.

"Ve a botar la basura y de paso aprovecha de botar tus ideas absurdas sobre el confiar en los demás" Nya se subió a la nevera y parecía que se iba a dormir.

Shia busco la bolsa de la basura y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar. Cuando bajo un piso escucho a alguien desde las escaleras del piso de arriba.

"Vaya, es un atardecer hermoso ¿no crees?"

"¿Hiroshi?, h-hola, Misha todavía no ha vuelto del colegio" Shia le hablo a Hiroshi desde la escalera inferior.

"Es un atardecer hermoso para exorcizar demonios" Hiroshi miraba a Shia con una cara desprovista de toda bondad y parecía esconder algo ya que tenia las manos escondidas en la espalda. Shia sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el solo pensar en lo que tenia Hiroshi escondido en su espalda le causo mucho miedo.

Hiroshi bajaba las escaleras con una calma absoluta y muy despacio a cada escalón.

"Demonio: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por que sigues viviendo con mi adorada Misha?. ¿Acaso creías que yo iba a dejar pasar por alto tu existencia?" Hiroshi se acercaba cada vez mas a Shia que estaba paralizada del terror y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y-yo n-no le hago nada malo a nadie" dijo con dificultad Shia agarrando con mucha fuerza la bolsa de basura con la mano derecha.

"Lo se, pero… en verdad me molesta tu presencia, me molesta tener que verte al lado de mi ángel. ¿Como decirlo?... tu existencia es motivo suficiente para odiarte." Hiroshi miraba a Shia directamente a los ojos, frente a frente desde dos escalones mas arriba que Shia en la escalera.

"Y-yo no te hecho nada, yo solo quiero vivir en paz con mis amigos" Shia contenía con dificultad las ganas de salir corriendo.

Higushi saco su mano izquierda rápidamente de su espalda he hizo un gesto como si le fuera a tirar algo. Shia cerro los ojos muy fuerte ante la posibilidad de que le fueran a tirar algo.

"No te asustes demonio, es una broma"

Shia respiraba agitadamente, pero lentamente fue recuperando la calma.

"Me asustaste Higushi yo pensé…"

¡¡Pak!!

"¡Argh!" Higushi le dio una cachetada en la cara a Shia haciéndola caer al piso y sobre la bolsa de basura que tenia en su mano.

"Y-y-yo" Shia estaba impactada del ataque sorpresivo de parte de Higushi.

"Demonio me bajaste la guardia, ¿me consideras poco hombre ah?, ¡¿crees que no te puedo poner en tu sitio?!. A MI ME RESPETAS." Hiroshi le hablaba con un gran resentimiento a Shia. ¨¨_Pagare contigo la humillación que recibí en la mañana¨¨, _pensó Higushi.

Shia estaba de rodillas encima de la basura y con las manos protegiéndose el rostro.

"¿Sabes que fue lo que te hice?. Eso fue un golpe, el primer paso en la purificaron de engendros del mal como tu es reconocer al mal y alegarlo de golpe. Una vez hecho eso se procede a sacara los implementos de purificación para erradicar al mal y enviarlo a la nada.

Te aconsejaría no tomarme a la ligera, yo soy un hombre, un sucesor digno de la familia Mitarai y tu solo eres del nivel de la basura. Debo admitir que no veía en mucho tiempo a un demonio tan patético"

"Ha ha ha" Shia jadeaba en el piso en el medio de la basura que se había esparcido en el suelo. Shia levanto las manos al nivel de su rostro para protegerse de un posible nuevo ataque en su contra.

"Ohh, vamos atácame, ven yo no te tengo miedo engendro del mal", Hiroshi se le acerco por la espalda y le jalo el cabello hacia atrás.

"ahhhgh, no p-por f-favor" Shia decía con dificultad al ser jalado su cabello hacia atrás.

Hiroshi se le acerco y le susurro al oído mientras le mantenía jalado el cabello. "Eres una abominación y da gracias que estas en esta zona, cerca de la casa de Misha. De no ser así ya te hubiera exorcizado". Hiroshi le soltó el cabello y se alejo temiendo que llegara Misha en cualquier momento.

Shia se quedo en el suelo en estado de shock y rápidamente le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de su bello rostro.

"ha, uuh ahh uarh, ¿Por qué a mi?" sollozaba Shia con las manos en el rostro. Después de unos minutos Shia escucho una voz familiar.

"Kotaro, hoy te voy a preparar la comida-su" Misha el ángel hablaba alegremente mientras caminaba al lado de Kotaro.

"¿Shia?" Kotarou se acerco rápidamente al ver a Shia en medio de la basura en el suelo.

"¡¿Shia que te paso?!" Kotaro vio a Shia y le ofreció su mano para levantarla.

"Shia te caíste-su" dijo Misha con cierta incredulidad.

"S-si me c-cai Misha" Shia dijo esta mentira para no llamar mas la atención sobre su situación.

Amparado por la oscuridad Hiroshi vio la escena desde lo lejos y sintió algo que nunca había sentido. Ese algo era: superioridad, la cual realmente nunca había sido demostrada por acciones sino por palabras y el poder del dinero.

¨¨_Creo que de ahora en adelante el ir a clase no será algo importante para mi._¨¨ Hiroshi pensaba en la reprochable acción hacia Shia y sintió que cada vez que lo recordaba se excitaba.

**Sadismo **una palabra que para el no tenia valor, ahora se convertía en parte de su ser.

Hiroshi vei a la distancia a la aprendiz de demonio levantándose del suelo y se reía en su interior ignorando que su fechoría había sido contemplada de principio a fin por otro…

/6 días después. Tarde por la noche en casa de Misha/

"¡No por favor!... ¡no mas!... ¡NOOOOOOHHH!" Shia se despertó bañada en sudor, Misha la veía con rostro angustiado. Esta era la tercera noche en que Shia la despertaba en medio de la noche.

"¿Shia te sientes bien?" Misha le pregunto muy preocupada.

"¡Misha!" Shia la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazo a Misha.

"Tranquila, ya todo paso nadie te va a hacer daño, todo fue un sueño-su" Misha abrazo delicadamente a Shia y le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. "Vamos a dormir Shia, si quieres puedes dormir abrazada de mi" le dijo tiernamente Misha a Shia.

"Gracias Misha" dijo Shia y las dos se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

Shia no pudo dormir bien después del incidente con Hiroshi. Varias noches tuvo pesadillas donde ella era perseguida y golpeada continuamente.

La mañana ilumino con los primeros rayos de sol al rostro pálido de la ex-aprendiz de demonio. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se le podían notar ojeras.

Misha se había despertado mucho antes para ir a clase y Shia solo pudo pensar en ir a su trabajo como camarera en el café Tricot. Lentamente se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

Shia fue a buscar la ropa para ponerse e ir a trabajar y en el proceso encontró la ropa de Misha. Shia se quedo mirando la ropa escolar de Misha y se sintió agradecida de tener una amiga como ella. "Misha gracias, te debo mi existencia y mi calma también".

Luego de vestirse Shia fue al café Tricot.

"Shia, ¿por favor puedes atender la mesa tres?" dijo calmadamente el Tío de Ten.

"Si, voy" Shia camino hasta la mesa tres la cual era la mas cercana a la ventana y vio a alguien que la hizo sentir muy aterrada.

"Oye me gustaría beber un poco de agua" dijo Hiroshi Mitarai con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"S-si" apenas pudo decir Shia y se fue a buscar una vaso para servirle. En la mente de Shia aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de la mala experiencia que vivió hace seis días atrás cuando Hiroshi la amenazo con exorcizarla.

"Shia el agua" dijo el Tío de Ten al ver que Shia estaba botando el agua de la llave.

"P-perdón" Shia dejo de empujar el vaso contra la llave del agua y dejo de estar absorta en sus pensamientos. Después de limpiar el charco de agua en el piso fue con mucho nerviosismo a servirle el vaso de agua a Hiroshi.

"A-aquí esta" dijo Shia sin mirarlo a los ojos y poniendo el vaso en la mesa.

Hiroshi vio el vaso y dijo lentamente "ahora quiero que vayas al baño y me traigas un vaso con tu orine en el."

"U-uh, p-por favor no"

"Si no lo haces voy a ir ahora mismo a casa de Misha y voy a exorcizar a ese gato negro que te acompaña."

"¡A-ah!... ¡no!."

"No creas que no he notado que es un ser demoníaco, solamente no lo he mencionado en todo este tiempo ya que me pareció curioso y si los demás no me creen cuando les digo que eres un demonio, mucho menos me van a creer que tu gato también lo es."

"Y-yo.." unas lagrimas empezaron a aflorar de los ojos de Shia.

"Si no me crees que puedo hacerlo, piénsalo otra vez y mira lo que traje…" Hiroshi le mostró su equipo para cazar demonios a la muy asustada Shia.

"N-no por favor, yo…

yo lo haré, p-pero no le hagas daño a Nya" Shia se dio media vuelta y fue a la barra a buscar un vaso y mientras el Tío de Ten no la veía fue con el vaso al baño.

En el baño Shia puso el vaso en el suelo y se bajo las pantaletas. Sus pantaletas estaban húmedas y una vez que sus pantaletas cayeron al suelo, Shia se agacho para poder orinar sobre el vaso "U-uh.. ahh" de a poco empezó a salirle orine el cual fue llenando poco a poco el vaso. Una vez medio lleno el vaso, Shia fue a donde Hiroshi.

"A-aquí, e-esta" le dijo con la cara sonrojada Shia a Hiroshi.

"Bien hecho espíritu maligno, ahora acércate" Hiroshi estaba arrinconado contra la pared y Shia le tapaba la vista de las demás personas en el café.

"S-si" Shia estaba completamente sonrojada.

"Espiritu quiero que te tomes tu orine"

"Ahh" Shia se sintió mareada ante la orden, ella miraba el vaso medio lleno de su orine e imagino lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su corazón palpitaba muy acelerado y su mente le decía que esta situación no podía ser real.

"¿Qué esperas? te di una orden y espero que no intentes desafiarla" Hiroshi fue bajando el cierre de su pantalón ante Shia.

Shia se sonrojo al ver el pene erecto de Hiroshi e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. "No quiero que desvíes la mirada, ahora tomate el vaso poco a poco."

Shia estaba debatiendo mentalmente la idea de correr o cumplir con la malévola orden.

¨¨_Si no cumplo con lo que me dice va a exorcizar a Nya, pero si cumplo yo… yo, ¡voy a terminar con esto!_ ¨¨

Shia miro el vaso y trato de no pensar en que era lo que se iba a tomar. Poco a poco sus labios fueron sintiendo el liquido amarillo y empezó a sentirse mal ante el olor de su propio orine. El liquido fue llenando se delicada boca y su lengua pudo transmitirle el sabor.

Shia comenzó a llorar mientras se tomaba poco a poco el orine y trataba de no vomitar ante el repugnante liquido de su ser.

Hiroshi comenzó a masturbarse ante la expresión de sufrimiento de Shia.

Shia estaba llegando a el limite de su fuerza de resistencia ante la vergonzosa acción de Hiroshi. Shia se sonrojo ante el vergonzoso espectáculo que veía ante si, para el cual ella era una especie de cortina humana, luego de repente…

¡Fuishh!, ¡fuishh!, ¡fuishh! Hiroshi le eyaculo a Shia en el mantel de su traje.

"Ahh, ya, ya lo hice" dijo Shia ante el satisfecho Hiroshi, el cual estaba limpiándose la mano llena de semen en el traje de Shia.

"Puedes irte espíritu y tráeme la cuenta por el vaso de agua jajajajah" Hiroshi subió el cierre de su pantalón y se limpio parte de la mano llena de semen en la mesa.

"¿Shia te sucede algo?" le pregunto en la barra el dueño del café.

"N-no nada" Shia lo dijo mientras una gota amarillenta le corría por la quijada.

"Shia ¿con que te ensuciaste el traje?"

"¡A-ah ya lo limpio!" dijo con la cara toda roja Shia. En el baño pudo reflexionar mas sobre lo que había hecho mientras lloraba y limpiaba el pegajoso semen de Hiroshi con sus manos.

"¡¡Urghh bueghh!!" En ese momento recordó lo que había bebido y vomito en el lavamanos.

El día transcurrió lento en el café, poco a poco la noche fue devorando al día y Shia se marcho a casa de Misha.¨¨_No paso nada, nada paso_¨¨ Shia trataba de negar la realidad mientras caminaba a casa y en ese momento se encontró a Ten el cual iba caminando con dirección al café.

"Shia que sorpresa, justamente iba a visitar a mi tío y te encuentro por aquí" Ten le hablaba muy alegre a quien le gustaba en secreto.

"A-Ayanokoji hola, yo no puedo hablar mucho, me siento mal" Shia se alejo de Ten con muchas ganas de llegar a casa y dormir.

Ten se quedo sorprendido ante la prisa de Shia y desde luego lo de visitar a su tío era solo una excusa para ver a Shia. Sin motivos para ir al café Ten decidió acompañar a Shia a su casa.

"Shia espera, voy contigo"

"¿Ayanokoji no vas al café?"

"No, recordé que tengo que preguntarle algo a Kotaro"

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia casa de Misha y el cielo oscurecía poco a poco sobre ellos dos.


End file.
